Hydrocarbon gas separation by means of cryogenics has been employed in the gas processing industry for many years, the components of feed gas being readily susceptible to separation through pressure and temperature changes. A demethanizing column is customarily employed wherein the feed gas is heated and the vapors drawn off from the top of the column, and the liquid from the bottom. The column contains either beds consisting of metallic packing or equilibrium trays to aid in the separation process. It is desirable to draw off as much as of the vapors as possible prior to introduction of the liquid into the column. It is an object of this invention to accomplish a maximum separation of the raw feed gas components with a minimum utility consumption.